


scapegoat

by bingjiayimai



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, bottom Kadoya Tsukasa, top Tokiwa Sougo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingjiayimai/pseuds/bingjiayimai





	scapegoat

惨白的阳光从玻璃窗的外部照射进晦暗的房子当中。

摇晃的窗帘不断打下变换的阴影，若隐若现地暴露出落满灰尘的地面。常磐庄吾，年轻的魔王摇晃着双腿坐在皮质表面略带开裂的沙发上，将目光投向无灯的走廊面带微笑。

在进入这个房子的时候他并未按动门铃，甚至没有发出声音。不经过主人同意而进行的行为大约可以被叫做非法入侵。但是对于魔王来说这并不重要，就像他来到这个时间点也不过是心血来潮而已，这个时间段和他无关，但是他就是想要到这里来看看，任性是魔王的特权，他一直都很擅长使用自己的权力。

他很好奇地打量着整个房子，房子很大，这是毫无疑问的，只是这间房子给他一种陈旧腐朽的感觉。这就是Decade的家吗？庄吾想，还真是完全不协调啊，简直就像是来到了什么错误的地点一般。他以为那么骄傲的家伙会住在更加……华丽？高雅？或者是其他的值得用好的形容词形容的地方，结果却和他想的不一样。

从窗户看出去能够看到被日光炙烤着的，又被蒸腾的热气扭曲到微微变形的沥青地面，被烫死的蚂蚁于气流中抖动着自己的触须装作依旧活着。魔王干脆跪在沙发上推开了窗户，他不知道Decade要多久才会离开暗房，他的耐心一直都不好。

带着臭味的风吹进房间里，Decade的家杂乱得可怕，庄吾甚至觉得自己闻到了什么东西腐烂的味道，要是被别人嗅到这种气味说不定会以为在这个房子里发生过凶杀案吧——不过说不定就算Decade死在这个房子里也不会有人发现。

这样的想法让庄吾皱了皱眉头。

自觉耐心快要被用完的魔王向着未来看了一眼，出乎他的预料的是门矢士，尚未变成Decade的门矢士要从暗室离开的时间将会在五个小时之后，已经过了一般人的饭点。或许是因为饿得受不了了吧，庄吾眨了眨眼睛，他真是一个奇怪的家伙。

要乖乖在门外等五个小时是庄吾不可能去做的事情，所以摆放在他面前的选项也有限了，最礼貌的无疑是现在离开门矢士的家，在外面闲逛五个小时之后再说回来敲门的事情。但是魔王有自己的想法，习惯了我行我素的人从沙发上一跃而下，毫不犹豫地径直走到了暗室所在的地方。

二十岁的，尚未变成Decade的门矢士在听到了房门被推开的声音之后，仿佛被开水灌进了巢穴的兔子一般跳了起来。他瞪着眼睛，惊恐地看着门口——暗室里昏红的，仿佛积蓄着鲜血的灯光下一个人缓缓靠近他，又或者那根本就不是人类，而是什么怪物，要将他杀死撕裂。

与现实并不相同的，但是又不像是透镜当中出现的生物并不能给他带来安定的感觉。士恐惧着这一点，如果说人类是“独立”的话，那么面前的这个生物就更加的疏离，是彻底的，而且危险的异类。

“你是门矢士吗？”愉快的声音震动着空气传入了士的耳朵里，红色的灯光反射出漆黑的眼睛。士倒退一步，撞上装满显影液的盆子，房间里增加的一个人抽走了所有的氧气，士开始目眩，是窒息，仿佛不速之客掐住了他的脖颈。异物的语气一直都很轻快，普通地听起来大概可以说是又甜又软，就像是缓缓融化的，装满了毒药的牛奶糖一样：“没想到成为Decade之前的士先生是这样的人呢。”

住手，住手，住手，不要再靠近我了，因为本能而发抖，但是却不由自主张开双眼看着面前的，正在一步步走来的人。在红光灯映照下的，微笑的人，看体格也只是一个瘦小的青少年而已，如果挥拳的话说不定可以逃走。

但是拳头被接下了。

“士先生是想要打我吗？为什么？我又没做什么过分的事情，士先生好过分啊。”无辜的语气和无辜的表情，灯光下能看到沾了血一般的牙齿，赤红的皮肤上只有两个黑洞作为双眼。怪物用拇指轻轻摩挲着手腕凸起的骨头，接着语气更加轻快了：“不过既然士先生这样，那我只能做一点过分的事情了吧？毕竟以后士先生对我那么凶巴巴的，就当是提前收取利息了。”

这家伙到底在说什么，士无法理解，他只是感觉说不定自己会被吃掉，被尖锐的牙齿刺穿皮肤，被一点点融化成为肉酱一样的东西，最后连骨头都不剩下。接着怪物凑了过去，将柔软而干燥的嘴唇落在他的嘴上，还带着一点细微的呢喃：“好冷哦，士先生，你的嘴唇怎么这么冷啊？”

士被紧紧按住了，凑近也不能看清面前的“人”，或者说怪物的长相，只能对上一双漆黑的眼睛，他被舔舐着嘴唇的轮廓后齿列也毫无抵抗地张开了，舌尖被卷进对方的口中含住，吮吸着，时不时也用尖锐的牙齿轻轻撕咬。

年轻的魔王并不是什么粗暴的情人，或者说只要能够得到自己想要的满足，他也不介意让对方更加舒服。他将士按在暗室空闲的桌子上，士的相机落在了地面，发出碰撞的声音。与此同时士颤抖了一下，他伸出手去像是想要将相机捡起来，那是他逃避这个现实的唯一工具，而魔王比他先一步捡起相机，放在手里摆弄了一下。

“没有坏掉哦，士先生，”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭士的鼻尖，“不过现在暂时不能还给你。”

士的衣服很快就被完全脱光了，只不过庄吾并没有得到预料之中需要应对的反抗，倒不如说在他脱掉士的衣服的时候，对方反倒颤抖得像是淋湿了的猫。当然了，乖乖的更好，也更方便，庄吾笑着，亲了亲士的喉结，引起了一阵带着恐惧的喘息之后玩弄起了士的乳头。

青年的乳头扁平地贴在胸口，还没有兴奋起来，被庄吾用指尖不断搔刮的时候麻痒的感觉就像是电流一样从士的脊椎传达进来。他发出惊喘，声音就连他自己都觉得有些不可思议，或许是因为恐惧才变得敏感了吧，他不知道这个。

年轻的士先生真有趣啊，庄吾端详着面前的人，比起长大之后有意思多了。他安抚一般地咬着士的脖子，刻意用犬齿在动脉上划过——那更像是威胁了吧。士觉得自己就像是被猫按在爪下的老鼠，对方正用着兴致勃勃的眼神观察着自己，思考要怎样把自己完全吞吃下去。

不要……不要杀了我……被亲昵地抚摸却更是感觉到死的恐惧，面前的人是不属于这个世界的异类，就像是从电子游戏里钻出来的最终的魔王。要是他拥有游戏里勇者的力量说不定的确可以战胜对方，但是现在他却只能被咬住，赤裸着身体被按在自以为最安全的，最能够隐藏自己的房间里，任凭对方随意玩弄。

会被吃掉的，在靠近之后看到的是年幼的脸，那家伙年纪再大都不可能超过自己，但是会被吃掉。

“不要杀我……”他的声音传入了庄吾的耳朵。

“不会杀了你的哦，”魔王用着丝毫没有诚意的声音保证着，在玩腻了之后会一口吞下猎物的，猫咪的娇声，“但是士先生也要帮我一个忙才行，好吗？”士连忙点头，即使知道对方的承诺说不定也是虚假的，他还是只能这么做。

接着他的手被抓住了，是之前没有感觉到的，就连茧都不多的，柔软修长的手，魔王抓住他的手按在自己鼓起的裆部，声音温柔暧昧：“士先生帮我吸出来好不好？乖乖的用舌头给我舔的话，就不会杀了你的。”

反正本来就不会杀了士先生的，现在就干脆来找点乐子吧，心血来潮的魔王想。

士像是受到惊吓一般缩回手去，在听到对方带着隐约失望的“如果士先生不愿意就算了吧”的声音之后才如梦初醒。他露出一个羞耻的表情，声音也是断断续续的，好，我知道了，他说，然后他跪在了面前的“怪物”的脚下。

略微硬挺的肉柱被捧在了士的手中，他没有抬头就知道怪物正目光灼灼地盯着他，他只能深吸一口气后小心翼翼的将肉块含在嘴里。或许是因为喜好清洁的原因，士并没有尝到什么特别的异味，只是带着苦涩的味道一瞬间在舌头上炸裂开来。他努力用舌尖一点点服侍着男人的肉棒，过分张开的嘴简直就像是快要脱臼了一样。

好几次因为吞咽的姿势错误，庄吾的性器顶进了士的喉咙，士发出苦闷的咳嗽声想要躲开的时候却又被庄吾按着后脑勺更加深入了喉头。他的眼泪被挤出来，但是他又不能哭泣。带着赞美的声音在他的耳边响起。“士先生真棒啊。”这是庄吾，年轻的魔王给他的反应。

士只能继续吮吸，腥味的液体被他吞进肚里，庄吾抚摸着他的头发，就像是梳理小宠物的毛发一样将原本乱糟糟的头发一点点摆弄整齐。“好乖好乖”，就像是从另一个世界传来的声音一样，魔王甜蜜地笑着，用不像命令的语气命令着士继续自己的动作。

遵从这庄吾的指令，士吐出含在口中的性器，开始舔舐亲吻性器的边缘，他用手扶住灼热的，还带着他的唾液的肉柱，指尖被分泌的液体打湿。接着他吮吸着庄吾的睾丸，努力将那物体也含进嘴里。庄吾用穿着运动鞋的脚尖去踩住士的裆部，稍稍用力地践踏着，在士要因为疼痛弓起腰部的时候又被庄吾抵住了柔软的肚子。

“要乖哦，士先生，我不会对你做很过分的事情的，所以不要那么害怕嘛！”庄吾轻快地说，带着孩童和猫咪的残酷，他的脚揉搓着士的裤裆，在疼痛之外士竟然感觉到了一种兴奋，就像是他吸着庄吾的性器的时候，在恐惧和反胃的同时所感觉到的一般。被伤害的喜悦感。

他发出一点点带着鼻音的呻吟声，性器也有些硬挺起来，士对于这样的自己感觉到了厌恶，就连身体的反应都没有办法控制，这是不能更糟糕的事情了。偏偏庄吾又抓住他的头发，拍了拍他的脸颊让他将自己的性器完全含进去，士不能拒绝地照做，努力摆动着舌头摩擦着性器的头部。

庄吾的性器在他的口中膨胀，接着粘稠的液体注入了他的口中，将性器抽出后士想要呕吐，但是庄吾抓住了他的下巴，语气依然柔和，简直像是撒娇一样：“士先生把我的精液全部咽下去怎么样？因为我想要士先生这么做嘛！”我行我素的魔王用着鞋子摩擦着士的性器，足尖抵在正可怜兮兮吐出前液的头部旋转着。

士只能咀嚼着浓稠的，带着奇异气味的液体，他知道自己哭了，泪水顺着脸颊不断流淌下来落在地上。接着他被迫张开嘴，让庄吾看清他是不是已经将精液全都咽下去了，在红光灯下吐着舌头的样子就像是摇着尾巴的小狗一样——这是魔王的说法。

庄吾很快就用手指叩开了士从未被人入侵的，也从未想过会被人入侵的地方，不断翻搅着，干涩的甬道只能感觉到手指的形状，士发出吃痛的悲鸣声。庄吾继续去咬士的脖子，从喉结开始一点点啃咬到锁骨，仿佛正在思考从哪里下口更合适一般。要被吃掉了，动物的本能尖叫着，士的身体僵硬着，又被抚摸着。

接着，尚未得到全然开拓的甬道就被庄吾插入了，士的尖叫被卡在喉咙的底部，他觉得自己简直就像是被完全撕裂开来了一样，说不定现在已经流血了。对于魔王来说自身的愉悦才是最重要的事情，如果不是因为不扩张自己也会痛，他说不定根本就不想扩张。

“没关系的，没关系的，士先生，习惯了就会舒服起来的，所以放松哦。”凑在士的耳畔，带着一种浓稠漆黑的甜腻，庄吾轻轻咬了一下士的耳垂，然后又安抚性地含住那块柔软的肉块吮吸着。士发出断断续续的呼痛声，努力抵抗着来自魔王的侵蚀，就像是抵抗着晨曦的黎明一般。

好痛，他呜咽着。

好痛，好痛，好痛啊，为什么偏偏是我要遭遇这种事情？我明明什么都没有做错过，我明明什么都没有做过，为什么偏偏是我？

双腿被抓住，他的身体就像是快要被折断一般弯曲起来，庄吾的性器在他的身体里不断进出着，除去被撕裂的痛苦之外还带着一种破坏的喜悦。士推拒着庄吾，用手去推开他的肩膀，却在每一次都被更加深入了——没用的，魔王的轻笑这么提醒他，没用的，你逃不掉的。

“士先生想跑吗？还真过分，”庄吾的动作变化了少许，从只顾着自己愉悦的进出变成了不断撞击着士的敏感点的进攻，“明明之前第一次见到我的时候就在欺负我，还吃掉了我的饭，让我饿了很久的肚子呢，结果现在还想跑，真是过分的人啊，士先生。”他能够感觉到士的内壁痉挛一般的抽搐，混杂在痛楚当中的，细微的快感的呻吟。

“我没有，不是我……”士的声音也是微弱的，在其中带着真实的抵抗，那明明不是他的错误。说不定是对方找错人了呢？他还存在着一丝被放过的期待，但是魔王并没有交付温柔，只是继续笑着：“对了，虽然欺负我的是未来的士先生，十年后的士先生，但是现在的士先生也要负起责任来呢。”

“不过没有变成Decade的士先生原来是这个样子的啊！”

快感比起疼痛来说更加可怕，如果痛苦只是让士觉得自己的肉体要被撕裂殆尽的话，快感令他产生的就是连灵魂都要被身上的怪物吃掉的错觉。他无法理解“过去”，“未来”或者“十年后”的意思，只知道自己是遭遇了无妄之灾。魔王的手握住他的性器玩弄着，在少年柔软的手中士可怜兮兮地吐了精，接着精液又被胡乱抹在了他自己的脸上。庄吾笑着，一直笑着地抓住了他的膝弯，向内侵入着。

“什么……啊……”士的声音断断续续，“因为打不过未来的我……就来欺负过去的我了吗……还真是逊啊……”即使知道这样的话语只会激怒对方，他还是这么说了，下一刻他听到了笑声，怪物的胸腔震动着，其中并没有哪怕丝毫的生气，反倒充满了真实的愉快。

“士先生果然真的好有趣哦！”愉快的魔王笑着。

他继续不断撞击着士的敏感点，将一切要反驳的声音变成了可怜的，浸润在快感里的哭泣。庄吾低下头吮吸着士的乳尖，就像是贪婪渴求乳汁的小动物一般，士觉得自己快要出血了，每一次挣扎却都在快乐当中被轻松抵消。

要听话哦，士先生。

要乖乖的顺从哦，士先生。

魔王愉快地说着，伸手去抓住了士的脖子，微微用力就听到了士窒息的声音，那样的悲鸣就像是在哭一般。他笑着摆动着腰，感受着因为窒息而收拢的后穴，也感受着士发出垂死的声音。

不要杀了我，对于死亡的恐惧紧紧抓住了士，他的眼睛突出来，却依旧无法看清怪物的脸，只能看到在红光灯之下漆黑的眼睛。他被按住了动脉，或许还有气管，只要更加用力他的脖子就会被完全这段，然后他就会死掉，被丢在这个狭小的暗室当中，说不定尸体完全腐烂之后都不会有人发现他，直到他被虫子和老鼠吃掉。

他哭泣着，泪水纵横在脸上，还有因为张口呼吸流下的口水，他的脸上一定已经变得乱七八糟了，但是他的身体却比起之前更加兴奋。因窒息敏感的内壁能够感觉到被插入的每一下进犯，能够感觉到怪物的性器上的每一根血管，每一下跳动，也能够感觉到每一次侵入敏感点之后的快乐。

“呜……咳，哈啊……”破烂的声音流淌出来，在其中还带着少许对于破坏的渴望。他的性器不知何时又挺立了起来，正在吐着透明的前液，年轻的魔王笑着，仿佛对他的生命毫不在意一样：“士先生也感觉很舒服吧？”

士的脖颈在他的手中颤抖着，仿佛是被抓在手心里扑扇着翅膀的蝴蝶，庄吾的手指更加用力，能够感觉到士的生命正在一点点流逝。不过没有关系，这么想着，魔王折断了士纤细的脖子，痉挛的身体一下子安静了下来，在红光灯里明亮的眼睛也彻底黯淡。

士感觉到死亡，他的身体瘫软在桌上，就像是彻底无生命的肉块一般，精液流淌出来，将他的肚子打湿，变得黏腻一片。一瞬间灵魂离开身体的绝望将他包裹起来，发现自己还活着的时候他发出了哭泣的声音，抓住庄吾的衣服，就像是想要确定自己还活着一般缠绕了上去。

魔王并没有说出自己倒流了时间的事情，只是拿鼻尖去蹭士的鼻尖，身下也更加用力：“士先生，很舒服对吧？听话起来了哦。”士无法回答，只能任凭自己发出近似于哽咽的声音。


End file.
